One of the problems associated with suntanning is the fact that the sun moves throughout the day necessitating movement of lounge chairs to catch the proper angle of the sun's rays. At resorts, this can result in a chaotic arrangement of chairs and disagreements as some individuals move their chairs at interval and others stay put. Another disadvantage is the fact that individuals receive an uneven tan if they fail to move their chairs.
The prior art discloses various apparatus to facilitate tanning including U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,128 to Van Der Schaaf which discloses a suntanning table which is mounted to rotate continuously through 360.degree. relative to the base. The table purportedly permits an individual to achieve a uniform suntan and to avoid sunburn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,588 to Speice discloses a revolving solar lounger which permits a sunbather to adjust his relationship to the sun's rays by powering a motor which rotates the lounger. The lounger includes photovoltaic solar cells which generate electric current in response to direct exposure to the sun's rays. Thus, the chair turns intermittently on days when the sun is intermittent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,157 to Rollo discloses a rotatable suntanning chair having a frame mounted on a rotatable track while U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,316 to Zanffanella relates to an analog sun sensor which provides continuous positional information for an orbiting body such as a spacecraft.
Other patents of interest including U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,938 to Chuang; U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,288 to Schlarlack; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,495. The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,008,500; 5,489,142; and, 3,191,594.
The foregoing patents disclose various sun tracking means and chair rotating means. However, none of the patents disclose the specific, unique characteristics and features of applicant's invention.